Interrogations
by Kyokou-chan
Summary: After Sasuke attempts to sacrifice Karin's life to kill Danzo, Sakura heals her and she is taken back to Konoha to be interrogated. Tsunade knows the redhead has very important information and decides she must interrogate the prisoner with force. WARNING Yuri Girlxgirl ! Karin then finds herself in the temporary care of Sakura, living in a huge house with several hot kunoichi.
1. The Busty Blonde

** Interrogation**

** (This is not my creation!) - disclaimer**

It was over, it was all over. Just like that in the blink of an eye Sasuke had severed anything and everything they shared, which was not much ever since Karin decided she wasn't even slightly attracted to him anymore. He had a bad attitude and his body barely made up for it, she thought she could definitely do much better. But he had made it painstakingly apparent she didn't even mean the slightest to him when literally stabbed her through the heart with a chidori tendril.

'_That fucking asshole bitch, after all the shit I went through for him, all those times he bit me, just to use me as Danzo bait, what a cocksucker!' _Karin mentally bashed Sasuke as the pink haired kunoichi above her healed the deadly wound.

"You're gonna be just fine, hold on and you'll be back on your feet in no time." She assured the redhead

Karin then proceeded to black out.

She woke up and found herself clinging to a silver haired leaf ninja's back surround by at least four other ninja of the leaf. They were steadily making their way through the trees of a forest. Attempting escape would be futile and she didn't know if she even had the mental or physical energy left to try.

'_Oh well might as well make the best of it' _she thought.

"Where we headed to?" She whispered into the ninja's ear hoping to surprise him.

He didn't even slightly cringe.

"Back to Konoha for some pina coladas and maybe a little torture if you don't talk easy." He chuckled and this took her by surprise.

"A twisted sense of humor, I might like this village, well all I can see from my cell." She joked

The silver haired man chuckled again as the trees ahead started to thin out and the gate to Konoha appeared. Another team of darkly dressed ninja stood at the gate awaiting their arrival. The team slowed to a stop as they neared the gate. The younger ninja all proceeded through the gate including the pink haired girl from earlier.

"Hey bubble gum, thanks for all the help!" Karin called after her.

Sakura didn't even turn around, she was still caught in her own depression from Sasuke's murder attempt earlier.

Karin shrugged it off as the silver haired man slid her off his back and placed her in the care of one of the darkly dressed nin he called Ibiki or something like that.

~Hours Later~

Karin awoke to find herself in a brightly lit room, cuffed to the wall by her wrists and ankles. The room was spacious and painted all white all around, the only thing in the room beside her was a chair and the room appeared to not even have a door.

"How the hell did I get in here?" She question aloud coming out of her daze

Suddenly the wall at the other end of the room opened and a blonde woman with the largest rack Karin ever laid her eyes upon entered the room.

"Did you drug me or use some sort of fancy genjutsu to get me here, could've just asked nicely, how could I ever disagree with a rack like that?" Karin smirked at the woman

"Nice to meet you too, the name is Tsunade feel free to call me Hokage-Sama and no you actually just fell asleep." Tsunade chuckled and took her seat directly opposite Karin

Karin mentally face palmed herself, falling asleep in enemy hands and casually commenting on the Hokage's rack, what a day this was turning out to be.

"Let me make this one hundred percent clear, I have no intention on ratting out Sasuke on any condition no matter what you do to me, and mind picking won't get you anywhere, also I require good meals and a clean room." Karin smirked again judging the Hokage's reaction with her eyes.

"Oh yes, we already know about the several mind blocks you've put in place and how long it would take to break them, frankly we don't even have the time, so I've decided to take things old school." Tsunade said standing and removing something from her robe sleeve.

"Old school?" Karin looked at the women confused

Then she laid her eyes on the object being removed, she gulped. A thick black whip emerged into the Hokage's hand.

"Anything you want to tell me about the whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha or the rest of the living members of the akatsuki?" Tsunade asked slowly approaching the girl.

Karin shook her head, ready to bear the pain for Sasuke once more.

"Are you sure last chance before things get, physical." She said snapping the whip in the air with the last word.

Tsunade stood in front of the chained girl staring her in the eyes. Karin couldn't help but let her eyes slip low and stare at that impressive chest, especially now that it was dangling in her face. She shook her head again not taking her eyes off the mounds for even a moment. The blonde then started to make the most complicated series of handsigns Karin had witnessed, her mounds bouncing with every changing sign.

"Chakra Prison Manipulation jutsu." Tsunade whispered into her ear.

The cuffs turned blue with chakra. Karin snapped out of it and thought that she might be in some real trouble. She struggled against the cuffs without success, finally she gave up.

"Dammit." Karin muttered.

"Let's have some fun, shall we." Tsunade grinned

Karin gasped as her clothes burned up in blue chakra flame, yet her skin didn't feel any heat. The redhead looked down at her naked body realizing what the Hokage had in mind.

"Good, now I think we both know what's going to happen if you don't start talking." Tsunade's eyes hardened "And I play rough." She smirked at her prisoner.

"Oh really, well I wouldn't have it any other way, in fact I. Like. It. Rough" Karin paused between the last four words smirking devilishly.

Tsunade strode across to Karin roughly shoving their mouths together. Karin's body immediately responded to the kiss and she found herself exploring the warm cavern that was the Hokage's mouth. Redhead and blonde battling for dominance to the very second they had to pull away, each greedily filling their lungs with air.

Tsunade wasted no time; she was back to the enemy placing rough kisses up and down Karin's neck, nipping the tender skin, not caring what marks were left behind. Moving lower to the supple breasts , she placed her mouth on the right orb, roughly biting and sucking, at the same time she kneaded the left with her hand pinching the nipple eliciting whimpers from the younger girl.

"Mnm, you uhn had me thinking hn I'd be tortured." Karin chuckled moving as far off the wall as she could into the woman's touch.

"Just wait and watch." Tsunade whispered into the younger girl's ear, turning her on even more.

Without warning Tsunade slipped a finger into Karin's hot core, pumping fast, enjoying the sound of the girl panting under her. She quickly added a second finger, then a third not caring how fast she stretched the other girl.

"Ahh yes fuck yes uhh yes!" Karin shouted in pleasure grinding her hips into the hand, desperately trying to create more friction.

"More ahh more un harder!" Karin yelled her breasts bouncing and jiggling with every thrust of the assaulting fingers.

Suddenly all movement came to a halt. Karin opened her heavy lidded eyes panting wildly.

"Why..why'd ..you..stop?" She asked between breaths.

Tsunade answered with a twisted grin"This my dear is torture, not just physical but mental, by the time I'm done with you you'll need to cum so bad you'll practically be begging for me to listen to every piece of information you've got."

"Let me get this straight, you're going to keep building me up without letting me reach my peak?" Karin stared incredulously at the other woman.

"Exactly that." Tsunade answered "Oh and every time we take breaks right before you release, these cuffs here react to your body and suck out all of those arousing feelings, y'know so we can start the process again and again and again." Tsunade laughed

Karin's eyes widened in shock " Y-You're a monster, this is just plain evil!" She exclaimed already feeling the effects of the chains.

"Round two." Tsunade said

The blonde led her mouth and left hand back to the perky chest, all at once returning all three fingers and adding a fourth to the pulsing womanhood.

"Uhhm Un!" Karin tried her best to bite back moans

Tsunade's left hand abandoned a hardened nub and moved to free the black whip that was replaced in her sleeve. The Hokage then removed herself from the girl taking a step back, several times she snapped the whip across the redheads chest leaving a small red marks. Karin didn't cry out once.

" Mmm you're use to pain, huh? Tsunade questioned

Karin let out a throaty chuckle and answered in a raspy voice "Is this what they're calling pain these days?"

The fifth gave the girl an annoyed look and without warning Karin found herself facing the wall her back to the Hokage.

"Did I mention the cuffs can move you into any position I find suitable?" Tsunade asked innocently. Karin gulped.

Tsunade looked at the well rounded ass of her prisoner squeezing handfuls of the redhead's buttocks, Karin whimpered. The busty women raised the whip again and lashed the girl's rear end a couple times drawing out more whines, she quickly dropped the whip and flattened her palm bringing it against the cherry haired nin's hot ass.

Smack ! Smack ! Smack !

"Nhhn Ahh !" Karin shouted in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Tsunade picked up the whip once more, shoving the leather coated handle into Karin's dripping womanhood. She thrusted into the redhead's hot wetness over and over, receiving satisfaction from the sloshing sounds and shouts of pleasure coming from the girl.

"Ahh please just let me- Ahh!" Karin screamed louder as Tsunade took her used her unused hand and started flicking the bundle of nerves in between her legs.

Just as she reached the edge, all movement stopped. Karin was flipped to face the busty woman and the cuffs activated once more.

Tsunade licked her soaked fingers "Mmm so close, yet so far away" She smirked "Quick question, how bad do you want to cum?"

Between pants, Karin answered " Sasuke…he never….told me.. much."

"All or nothing." Tsunade said standing impatiently in front of the girl.

Karin sucked in air, "Listen I know I might not be in any position to strike a bargain here but uh, I'll tell you everything I know if you promise me Juugo and Suigetsu will not be harmed." Karin stared straight into the other woman's brown eyes.

Tsunade glared back.

"It's pretty good stuff." Karin tried again

"Damn, you have a lot of balls to try to strike a deal now, I could just torture you even more and wait until you break, which you most definitely would, but I sense time is of the essence. So, I swear it on my ninja way I will keep my side of the deal if you speak." Tsunade looked intensely at the redhead.

Karin sucked in a long breath and began her story. "Sasuke's working with Tobi to make some huge monster beast they're gonna create by putting together every tailed beast to rule the world, but Sasuke's main goal is to destroy every inch of Konoha until it's nothing but a bigger ball of dust than it already is, but I swear that's all that I know about it. And they'd never disclose the locationof their hideout to me."

Tsunade listened intently the whole time and when the girl finished she quickly exited the room.

"Waaiiit, you can't just leave me like this!" Karin shouted after her.

After a few minutes which felt like hours to the cuffed girl Tsunade reentered the room and spoke "You have been extremely helpful in providing necessary information to help not only the people of this village but the people of this world, and for that you will be rewarded."

Now a sexy smile spread across the cherry headed girl's lips "Finish what you started." She said not covering the neediness in her voice.

The cuffs then started to move and she realized her legs were being spread apart from each other to reveal her glistening pussy.

The blonde stood in front of the redhead and threw a quick punch into the wall right beside her. Karin's eyes widened, confused at the Hokage's actions, until a small drawer sprung from the wall where her fist had made contact. Tsunade grabbed from the compartment quickly, disabling Karin from seeing the item she had picked.

"Now my prisoner let the real fun begin." Tsunade laughed diabolically.

A 7 inch light ggreen vibrator suddenly appeared into her hand and she mercilessly plunged it into the red haired vixen's hot core repeatedly , not stopping she moved her free hand and mouth to give attention to the girls bouncing mounds.

"Ohh yes! Yes! Yes!" Karin shouted again and again, trying her best to grind her hips into the toy and create more friction.

Tsunade swirled her tongue around a pert nipple then took as much of the orb into her mouth as she could and started to hum, she switched back and forth between the supple titties, making Karin moan even louder. The pleasure was so intense Karin had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Please fuck me harder!" The cherry haired girl screamed.

Tsunade dropped to her knees in front of the girls spread legs, thrusting even faster now completely sinking every inch of the toy in her womanhood. The fifth buried her face into the vixen's lower lips sucking hungrily at her clit, poking it lightly with her tongue making the girl rub her lower regions onto the blondes face.

"AHH FUCK YES !" Karin shouted teetering on the edge very of her climax.

Tsunade pulled the toy from the girl, in one swift move she clicked a button beginning the vibrations and slammed it into the girl's soaking cunt.

Karin gasped "HOKAGE-SAMA!" She screamed as she rode wave after wave of the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.

Karin then proceeded to black out.

**Possibly maybe more chapters could be added ~ Most likely Probably!**

**PLEASE REVIEW,I LOVE REVIEWS, THEY'RE MY SUSTANANCE!**


	2. The Precious Pinkette

**The Precious Pinkette**

**This is me disclaiming this**

Karin was roused from her sleep by the sound of footsteps approaching her cell. She leapt from the lumpy cot as the other prisoners began their cat calls at the advancing figure.

"Oh look, big tits is back for her favorite prisoner." An inmate called out

Another one shouted "Hey, why don't you and the hot redhead stay and give us a show?"

She ignored their words slowly making her way down the aisle to the previously mentioned redhead's cell.

"Come with me." Were the only words Tsunade said

Digging her hand into her pocket freeing the cell key she turned it in the lock letting the cell door come open. The redhead bounded out with joy stretching her legs. The only time she got to be out of her cell was when the Hokage visited every couple of days, so she used the time preciously.

Tsunade led her to their usual room, a medium size office with an oak desk and two chairs set on each side, were the only furnishings. The Hokage sat in one of the chairs behind the oak desk and Karin took the other. Karin was use to this place, after her first day when she spilled all the critical information she and Tsunade started to meet here every couple of days to see if Karin remembered anything more or sometimes they just talked for a couple hours about nothing. Yet no matter how much seducing the redhead did, she could not get the blonde woman to touch her like she did at their first encounter. And after a couple of weeks she eventually gave up, seeing it only now as a fond memory.

"Karin I have a surprise for you today." Tsunade said with no hint of excitement in her voice

"Oooh are we going to finally take it 'old school' again?" Karin asked grinning wide.

Tsunade glared at the girl "For the last time that was strictly business, now don't make me regret letting you go."

"Holy shit you're letting me free!" Karin exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well yes and no." Tsunade answered.

Karin stared at her obviously confused

Tsunade explained "Since you've been found to be such a valuable asset to the nations and very cooperative during your stay, I've decided to place you in temporary care."

"Uh and that means?" Karin questioned.

Tsunade answered again "That means you will be living with one of my most trusted shinobi inside the village, who will be escorting you everywhere you go until you're deemed trustworthy enough to live on your own, you are the first prisoner I've ever let try something like this, so don't fuck it up." Tsunade growled

"Are you serious, that's so fucking awesome, I always knew you liked me, I promise I for sure won't fuck up, oh thank you so much I thought I was going to die in here!" Karin was too excited to think straight.

"You've only been here two months, chill out." Tsunade said.

"Nevermind that, who's my roomie?" Karin asked "Better be a cutie." She added.

Her questioned was answered by a sudden knock on the door.

Tsunade called back to the knock "Come in."

The door slowly crept open and Sakura entered.

" Tsunade-Sama, I've finished prepping for the prisoner." Sakura said not even bothering to look at Karin.

The fifth gave her a strong look, Karin saw them lock eyes and some secret understanding pass between them.

"Ahem, I mean the house guest." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Tsunade looked disapprovingly at the pink haired girl then turned to Karin and said "Meet Sakura , she will be watching over you at all times every day for the next twelve weeks, she will escort you wherever you need to go and if you're good she might escort you places you want to go. But if at any point you do anything considered suspicious or harmful to the village you will be executed without a second thought." The Hokage said smiling sweetly.

The redhead laughed, surprising Sakura "Don't worry I'll the perfect citizen, you and bubblegum can count on it, I don't work for Sasuke or anyone else anymore those days are over."

Sakura let out a small growl at being called bubblegum but when Sasuke's name was mentioned her body tensed as her mind started to wonder exactly all the things this girl did with Sasuke, it made her hate the redhead even more.

Tsunade nodded approvingly at Karin and said "You are released." then, "good luck."

Karin stood and smiled a Tsunade "Guess you don't disappoint" She winked and turned back towards Sakura "Okay pinky, let's blow this popsicle stand."

Without saying a word Sakura turned from her and exited the room. Karin obediently followed her throughout the prison, staying silent the whole time until they finally arrived onto the streets of Konoha.

"Woohoo freedom and sunlight!" Karin exclaimed receiving weird looks from people on the street.

Sakura just kept walking on ignoring the girl.

Karin caught up to the girl "Hey pinky let's get some good food to celebrate."

Sakura didn't slow down or reply to the girl. She just continued their walk through the warm streets of Konoha, ignoring the stares she got from people as the other girl exclaimed at every new thing she saw.

Finally they came to an apartment complex and at the top of the sixth flight of stairs was one door. Karin found this to be unusual as all the other stairs led into a long hallway littered with the doors of several different apartments.

Sakura answered Karin's unspoken question when she unlocked the door and pushed it open stepping inside.

"Oh shit, you have the whole entire floor!" Karin shouted bounding through the door.

She looked around the front room amazed at its size. A beige sofa spanned an entire wall and next to that lay a matching love seat, in the middle of the two sat a glass coffee table. The wall opposite the furniture was all glass featuring a breath taking view of the village. Karin followed Sakura through the room into an equally large kitchen, then down a long spacious hallway with several doors until they came to the end where the hallway split one way to the right and another to the left. At the end of each of those short corridors was a door.

Sakura pointed to the one on the right, speaking for the first time since inside the office she said "That is your room, clothes and hygienic materials have already been purchased for your stay, if you need me I will be in my room." The words carried a hint of irritation.

Then the leaf kunoichi hastily walked to her door and slipped into her room. Karin followed her example entering her own room, she saw a four poster bed tucked against the left wall, a long dresser with a mirror sat to the right of the bed and the other wall was all glass offering the same amazing view of Konoha as the living room.

"Home sweet home" Karin muttered, not bothering to undress; she crawled into the unfamiliar bed and dozed off.

-Hours Later-A rumbling noise woke Karin from her deep slumber. She snapped her eyes open examining the room for the source of the noise. The room was submerged in complete darkness, except for a soft glow coming from the alarm clock resting on the bedside nightstand. She read the time, 2:00 a.m., the rumbling started again from inside her stomach.

"Time for a midnight snack." She said rising out of bed.

She walked through the hallway about to make the turn that'd lead her down the even longer corridor when she heard a noise. It was the muffled sound of somebody sobbing and it was coming from somewhere behind Sakura's door. She didn't think about her next move, she barged through the unlocked door into a room bigger than hers. The racket continued mixed in with the sound of falling water and she heard words infused in with the cries.

"S-Sasuke w-why…. why won't you… just come h-h-home-." The words were cut off by even harder sobbing.

She located another door within the room and once again it was unlocked, the redhead emerged into a steamy and sizable bathroom, she saw a large glass shower against the right wall, pressurized water poured down onto a crumpled figure on the bottom of the shower.

"S-Sakura-San?" Karin questioned

The other girl didn't hear her and the sobbing shook her body violently. Karin rushed fully clothed into the shower gathering Sakura into her arms.

She shouted above the water at Sakura trying to calm her "Look here bubble gum that boy does not deserve your tears, I mean I know I don't know a lot about you but you deserve so much better than him. And even if you just want to be friends with him sitting around crying won't bring him back."

Karin lifted Sakura's face to her own, gazing into the pinkette's eyes she said "And frankly I can't watch your pretty face in pain."

For the first time, Sakura responded to the girl.

"I'm so sorry I was so mean to you, it's just when I found out you were traveling with Sasuke I was so jealous that he'd forgotten about me and I was envious of all the things I pictured you guys doing together. "

Karin smiled lightly "And what exactly did you picture us doing" She asked letting the warm water drench her.

Sakura blushed "Well uh you know, like stuff." Sakura said realizing what she was accusing her of.

"Stuff like this?" Karin questioned bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

And just like Karin knew she would, Sakura began to kiss her back moving her lips slowly against the other girl's. Karin's tongue licked Sakura's bottom lip asking for entrance; The pinkette parted her lips allowing the other's tongue to explore her hot cavern,Sakura moaned into the kiss feeling herself began to get wet and arousing Karin even further.

"I can't tell how wet you are if you're wearing all those clothes, now can I?" Sakura said with a devilish grin.

She and Karin stood, then she started to undress Karin, zipping her shirt down and unclipping her red lace bra freeing her bountiful breasts. Sakura's mouth was on an orb in a matter of seconds letting her tongue circle a tender nipple she watched it harden when she blew old air onto it. With her free hand she gently kneaded the other mound.

Karin was having her own fun exploring the leaf kunoichi's tight body, she gently tugged the girl's nipples making her moan, then let her hands stroke down the body feeling every curve. She finally reached the pinkette's ass taking handfuls of it before sliding a hand around in between them and slipping a finger down the other's girls slit gliding it into her wet pink hole.

"Nghn." Sakura moaned at the sudden intrusion.

"Now now, it's not fair if I can't touch yours." The leaf ninja said

Removing Karin's finger from inside her she knelt in front of the redhead pulling her shorts and underwear off in one tug, throwing them over the shower onto the bathroom floor to join the other clothes.

The redhead's lower lips stood before her and Sakura wasted no time in spreading the lips with one hand, then she licked from the top of the slit down, when she came to the wet opening she swirled her hot tongue around it teasing the girl before entering her, licking her inside.

"Ahh nn yes." Karin moaned writhing in pleasure

The redhead pulled the bubblegum girl's hair, forcing her deeper into her pussy.

Sakura drew her tongue out licking back up the slit pausing to suck on the swollen clitoris. She slid her unused hand up Karin's toned legs easily inching a finger into the girl then just as easily adding another.

"Ungh mmm." Karin whimpered, feeling the girl's fingers scissoring inside her.

Sakura sucked and licked the clitoris then she started pumping slowly in and out of the girl. With every moan Sakura picked up speed aware that the girl above was approaching the edge fast. She thrust in one last time feverishly licking the bundle of nerves.

"AHHH!" Karin shouted cumming onto the kunoichi's fingers.

Sakura sucked her fingers clean watching cum drip from Karin's core, mixing with the warm water and flowing down the drain.

Karin slumped against the shower wall panting from her climax.

"So…uh guess this isn't your first time." Karin chuckled finding her words.

Sakura blushed a little then spoke "Actually your wrong,it's quite the opposite."

Karin smiled "Well then is everyone in Konoha this naturally talented?" she asked making the girl smile "Guess it's your turn now bubble gum."

Carefully she guided the pink haired girl down onto the floor and spread her legs exposing her woman hood.

"Now close your eyes, I have a surprise." Karin said, Sakura obeyed.

Karin grabbed the detachable shower head focusing it on one spot; Sakura's engorged clit.

"OH FUCK." Sakura screamed feeling something she'd never experienced before.

Karin pressed a finger into Sakura's warmth enjoying the way her walls tightened around it. She slammed it into the girl feverishly loving the sound of the moans escaping the pinkette's lips.

"Tell me how it feels." Karin said changing the settings on the shower head to make it spray quicker.

" . . .GOOD!" Sakura shouted pausing between pants.

"Now tell me how you like it." Karin said driving another finger into the girl picking up the pace.

"H-HARDER FUCK ME HARDER!" Sakura yelled not caring who heard.

Karin smiled mischievously switching the shower head to its highest setting.

"AAAAH YEEEEEEEES!" Sakura screamed as her orgasm rocked her body.

After regaining her breath Sakura spoke again "I'm so exhausted." She said still laying down.

Karin understood and picked the drowsy girl up, she stepped out of the shower making sure to turn it off, headed back in the bathroom where she found two cotton robes. The redhead helped Sakura into one, then herself. She carried Sakura back into adjoining room and tucked her into bed.

"Nighty night bubblegum." She whispered then turned the lights off.

She returned to her room tired, and forgetting all about her previous hunger, she went to bed easily falling into a deep slumber.

**I think I'm just going to have Karin sex up every girl from the leaf's eleven and Temari if there's anyone else you want involved just tell me I might use it. Anyway I hope you liked it ! PLEASE FREAKIN' REVIEW ! **


	3. The Brash Brunette

**The Brash Brunette**

**I do not own this!**

The afternoon sun shone through the glass wall, illuminating the entire room and waking Karin. She yawned and hopped out of bed, admiring the view of Konoha. Inside of the dresser she found a loose t-shirt with the leaf village insignia and she took off the robe and threw it on over her naked body, not bothering to put on any undergarments since the shirt came to mid-thigh covering her effectively.

"Fooood." She said her mouth watering at the thought of finally eating.

She rushed down the hallways barging into the kitchen, spanning the left wall was a tremendously long counter with cabinets hanging over it, the right wall was entirely cabinets with an oven and microwave and at the very end was a large refrigerator. In the middle of the kitchen was a huge granite and oak island with a sink and a slim female figure digging through the cabinets underneath it. Karin spoke expecting to see Sakura emerge from under.

"Hey what's cookin' good lookin'?" She asked.

A different voice answered her "Oh you must be Karin, nice to meet you I'm Ten-Ten, sorry we couldn't meet earlier I was swamped with missions." She explained.

Ten-Ten rose from the cabinet with a large pot in one hand the other hand was being offered to the redhead. Karin took a look at the girl; she was a cute brunette with two buns on her head dressed fully in her ninja garb complete with a pouch clipped to her red capris.

Karin smiled shaking the offered hand she said "Yeah you sure are a ten."

The brunette pretended like she didn't hear the comment and filled the pot with water.

Karin broke the silence "So uh where's bubblegum?"

Ten-Ten took some noodles from the cabinet and set them by the stove where the water had already begun boiling, and then she walked toward the fridge.

She answered "She went on an escort mission earlier this morning, but don't fret she'll be back soon, hopefully not before the food's done though, she can be a bit of a bitch when she's hungry." Ten-Ten giggled.

Karin frowned "I thought I was her mission, isn't she afraid I'll do something sneaky or maybe kill you or something?"

The leaf kunoichi turned with an intense look and stared straight into Karin's eyes.

"I am fully capable of handling a weaponless girl, shinobi or not." She said and went back to digging through fridge and then giggled "Besides you look way too smart to do something so stupid."

Karin was a little freaked out by the girl's sudden mood swing and watched her wide-eyed for a moment before speaking again, being careful not to say anything to offend the girl.

"Do ninja usually cook in their fighting clothes?" The redhead questioned.

Ten-Ten retorted smartly "Do people usually watch other people cook without asking them if they need help?"

Karin laughed "Okay then do you need help Ten-Ten?"

Ten-Ten turned around arms full with lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers and sausage packages.

"Yeah, if you could close the door that'd be awesome." She said making her way back to the island and setting the vegetables down next to the sink.

Karin stepped toward the fridge and lightly swung the door closed.

"Anything else your highness?" She inquired sarcastically returning to her spot on the sink less side of the island counter.

Ten-Ten replied "Why yes actually, it'd be nice if you could wash those vegetables and make a salad while I watch the noodles and make some sauce."

The brunette handed the girl a bowl, pulling a pan from the cabinet for herself. Both girl's now stood back to back focusing on their tasks.

"Spaghetti and salad for lunch?" Karin asked starting to wash the lettuce.

Ten-Ten answered, excitement obvious in her voice "Yup it's Sakura-Chan's favorite!"

The redhead rinsed the tomatoes and said "You sure know a lot about Sakura and where stuff in the house is, so are you guys like uhh-"

Ten-Ten turned around quickly facing the redhead's back obviously flustered by what the other girl was implying. "No way, we are not intimate whatsoever! I've just known Sakura for a long time and I know a lot because I live here!"

'_Oh my gosh another hot roommate this can't get better!" _Karin thought to herself.

"So judging by your reaction I'm going to assume you've never even been with a girl." Karin stated.

Ten-Ten frowned and turned back to her work not answering the question.

The rouge-nin tried again "Do you just not roll that way or are you too scared to try?"

Ten-Ten went rigid at the accusation, she was afraid of only two things in the world; running out of weapons to throw and Gai sensei's extreme youth training.

"I don't roll any way and I am not in any way afraid of hooking up with a girl!" She shouted turning back towards the rouge ninja.

'_Gotcha' _Karin thought.

The redhead turned to face the seething girl.

"Prove it then." She said taunting the brunette.

To the leaf ninja those words were a challenge, one she would not back down from. She moved into the other girl, smashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Karin responded moving her lips against the brunette's then accessing the kunoichi's slightly opened mouth with her tongue. Their tongues rubbed against each other creating a tingling sensation.

Karin's hands snaked under Ten-Ten's shirt and bra to play with her tits. She kneaded them lightly then began rolling her nipples between her fingers causing the other girl to moan and break the kiss.

The two stood before each other panting lightly, regaining their breath for a moment before returning to their antics.

Ten-Ten reached for her capris unclipping the pouch and setting it on the island counter, then pulling them off, she was now only wearing her shirt and some skimpy green panties. Karin's eyes fell to in between the other girl's legs, watching as a wet spot formed.

Karin hands followed her eyes and traveled down from her breast to cup the brunettes's warm sex. The rouge-nin moved her hand against the other girl's woman hood hearing the girl moan and moan, witnessing the wet spot grow.

"Oh nngh!" Another moan escaped the brunette's mouth.

Karin was suddenly annoyed at the cloth separating her from her prize. She hooked her thumbs on each side of the green fabric and slid them down to Ten-Ten's shaky knees.

Karin then lifted the kunoichi up onto the long empty part of the island. The stood between her legs and started making out with her again.

Ten-Ten's hands retaliated, finding their way up redhead's shirt grabbing fistfuls of unclothed tender breasts and kneading them slowly, creating more heat between Karin's legs. One of the brunette's palms slipped down to Karin's moist slit and slid all the way down teasing her soaked core.

"Mmm!" The rouge-nin moaned into the kiss.

Before anything could be inserted inside of her Karin broke the kiss and stepped back from the girl to position her, so that she was laying on her back, body fully supported by the island counter.

Ten-Ten waited as Karin followed her onto the counter laying the opposite way, leaving the brunette face first with her wetness. The leaf kunoichi wasted no time in spreading the girl's lower lips and sucking all the juices leaking from the crevice.

" Nnn yeeah!" Karin moaned lowering her face to the hot pussy in front of her.

Karin slowly inserted a long finger into the crevice making Ten-Ten bucked against her; she let another digit join inside before moving them around stretching the kunoichi under her and feeling the other girl's walls tighten. The redhead looked up from her handy work and spotted an object on the counter that made her smirk evilly.

Ten-Ten was busy jabbing her tongue in and out of Karin's slick cunt when she felt a cold and thick wet object positioned at her soaking entrance.

"Gaah!"The brunette screamed in pleasure as part of it was thrust into her.

She bucked her hips desperately trying to create more friction. The leaf kunoichi threw her head back with delight and saw her pouch resting on the counter right behind her. An idea popped into her head '_Two can play at that game' _She thought

Karin forced more of the cucumber into the brunette becoming even more turned on at the sight of her pussy devouring it. When it was about halfway in she pulled it out only to watch again as it disappeared into the other kunoichi's hole. Using her free hand she rubbed feverishly at the brunette's clit. Under Karin the girl was screaming in ecstasy coming closer and closer to the edge.

Karin gasped when she felt Ten-Ten take her clitoris into her mouth at the same time she felt something solid prod at her own core, she looked back to see Ten-Ten shoving a scroll, as thick and almost as long as the object she was using, into her. The scroll was made of a smooth substance and was coated in saliva making it easy to slide into the redhead.

Both kunoichi then proceeded to use their tools to fuck each other, inching more and more of them into the other's dripping cunt.

"Uhh I'm soo close!" Ten-Ten shouted grinding her hips up.

"M-me too!" Karin screamed back

Without stopping her hand from playing with Ten-Ten's swollen clit and without stopping her mouth from sucking on Karin's own bundle of nerves, both the leaf and the rouge kunoichi pull their toys all the way out of each other, only to swiftly drive them in completely filling the other and hitting that sweet spot.

"AHHHHHH!" Ten-Ten shrieked, arching her back and cumming hard.

Karin screamed loudly clenching around the tool succumbing to her orgasm.

The two bodies lay across each other panting hard sucking air into their starved lungs. The pot on the stove overflowed with water spilling it into the fire below creating a hissing noise.

"Oh shit." Karin said jumping up to turn the fire off.

"If those noodles are burned I'm going to burn you." Ten-Ten getting up and tugging her bottoms back on.

"Not my fault you were so distracted, but really I shouldn't be allowed next to fire, I'll just go back to my safe salad minus the cucumber of course." Karin said laughing.

A couple hours and a finished meal later she and Ten-Ten had set the food on the large glass coffee table. Karin sat on the couch staring through the glass wall as the setting sun shone through, illuminating the room.

**Alrighty hope you liked it ! Another chapter down , some more to go :). PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM!**


End file.
